Blind
by ScatterdParchment
Summary: This story is NOT about Toph but about how Katara is blind of Aang's feelings towards her. Final chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

**This story actually came to me when I was brushing my hair and my bangs fell in front of my eyes so I couldn't see. Weird huh?**

**A.N. You may think this story is about Toph but you are WRONG! It's actually about how Katara is oblivious of Aang's feelings towards her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if YOU do, let me know thanks!**

'Why doesn't she get it? How can I make her get it?'

'Who get what, Aang?'

'Whoa! Who are you? Are you my conscious?'

'No. Well, kind of. I'm Avatar Roku.'

'Oh sure! You're here to help when I'm having problems with girls but when it comes to fighting I get diddly squat!'

'Well I can't exactly fight for you, only give guidance. So what's your dilemma?'

'Well–'

**MEANWHILE**

"Hey Katara! What's wrong with Aang?"

Katara walked over to Sokka and then stared at Aang. He seemed to be... talking to himself? He was mouthing words to someone as he paced in a circle and every so often throw his hands up in frustration.

"Uh, Aang? Your... your kind of scaring me a bit. Aang? Aang!" Katara kept on yelling his name.

**Meanwhile in Aang's head...**

'So I should tell her straight forward? KATARA, I LOVE YOU!'

'Maybe be kinder but yes, you've got the general idea.'

'Ok! Thanks a lot!'

'Not a problem Aang. Just step through that door and back into consciousness.'

A door appeared and Aang, who had seen weirder things, turned the knob only to find a screaming Katara shaking him vigorously.

"AANG! AANG!"

"KATARA!"

"AANG!"

"KATARA!"

"Aang?"

"Katara?"

"SOKKA!"

Everyone turned to look at a blushing Sokka who was slowly backing away.

Then, Katara's lips started to tremble.

"Katara are you o—" Aang barely got out the O when Katara broke out in fits of laughter!

"Hahaha! -giggle giggle- Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Aang asked worried.

"Ha! It's just that, ha! Just that, ha! It, ha! Looked, ha! Looked like, haha! You were having a raging mental battle inside your head! Hahaha!" Katara then broke out laughing again.

"Oh, yeah, haha..."

**More coming but I need reviews! Mostly constructive criticism! Please and thank you!**

**SIDE NOTE: I'm also writing a story titled Aang: Before the Avatar, which is about Aang when he still lived with the monks and is a Humor story so check that out too! Thanks!**

**ScatterdParchment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind**

** Hey thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it considering it's my first fanfic! I hope that you consider this chapter longer and keep those reviews coming!**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**FrozenHeat**

**Kairuthefrog**

**PyhcoDancingBookworm**

**My first three reviewers EVER! -Tear tear-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if YOU do, let me know thanks!**

Aang slept that night worrying about how best to approach Katara about how he felt. By the time morning came, he believed himself ready. As he stood up he felt really dizzy and just brushed it off because today was the day he was going to confess his feelings toward Katara.

"Hey Aang! What's up? Man, you look tiered. Do you feel ok?" Katara looked at him with worry.

"I'm fine Katara but I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure Aang, fire away!"

"I, I lo-oh-oh-" Then Aang collapsed and fell asleep.

"Hey Aang you feeling any better?" Katara was sitting by the fire and looking at Aang.

"Uh, yeah. What happened?"

"I think you fell asleep. But before you did you said "I lo."

"I what?"

"Lo."

"Hmm, sure, of course I do!"

"Right, but you said you had to tell me something."

"Yes I do! Katara, I–"

"HEY HE'S AWAKE!"

Sokka burst in coming out of the woods with a bundle of branches. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sokka, he's awake. Now please continue Aang."

"Oh, um, right.. I..." Aang took a quick look at Sokka and decided to wait.

"I love blueberries!"

"Well it's a good thing because look what I found!" Sokka held out a handful of blueberries to Aang.

"Oh, great Sokka but you know what? I'm not really hungry right now thanks." The truth was blueberries were Aang's LEAST favorite fruit.

Later on that day Aang and Katara went down to the little pond that was in the center of the woods to practice water bending.

'Ok Aang this is your chance..' Roku said to Aang in his head. (This time Aang still knew what he was doing because it wasn't a conversation.)

'Just go up to her and tell her like it is!'

"Katara, this is how it is!" Aang said a little to loudly to Katara.

'Smooth..'

"How what is Aang?" Said a confused Katara.

'Tell her how much you like her.'

"Katara, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really,–"

"Really what Aang?"

"Really like you." And then Aang blushed.

"Oh, well I really times seventeen like you too Aang."

Aang's heart jumped!

"Really?"

"Yes! You're a great friend and like a brother to me, what would I do without you?"

"Oh," Aang's heart hit rock bottom.

'Drat.'

When Katara and Aang arrived back at camp, Sokka had already fried up some fish for Katara and himself and had a pile of fruit set up for Aang.

"Wow Sokka! What's gotten into you?" Katara asked, stunned.

"Oh well yaknow, just trying to keep things organiz– YE GAD! MOMO GET AWAY FROM MY LEANING TOWER OF PEACHES!" Sokka then started to chase down Momo while Aang and Katara sat down and started to eat.

Aang's thoughts were filled to the brim with new ways of explaining to Katara how he felt. He finished his fruit and got into his sleeping bag and all night had a conversation with Roku about new angles of approaching Katara.

'Maybe from a 23 degree angle?'

'No I tried that one.'

'How about this, you go up to her, look her straight in the eyes and say, Katara, I love you with all my heart. I would be so pleased if you felt the same way back. I have been harboring my love for you to long within my heart to be able to stand it any longer. So please my love, don't reject me, and say you have the same passion for me as I do for you.'

'Wow. That was deep. Can you write it on note cards?'

** Ta-da! Chapter two complete! Review and let me know if this chapter was as good as the last one, better or worse! I NEED TO KNOW! Thanks!**

**SIDE NOTE: The story Aang: Before the Avatar is NOT posted yet but should be within the next few days or so depending on if I end this story sooner than later. So keep an eye out for it!**

**ScatterdParchment**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind**

** Ok here is chapter three and I hope you all like it I think this might be the second to last chapter but I don't know yet I'll need your opinions. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if YOU do, let me know thanks!**

'How about this, you go up to her, look her straight in the eyes and say, Katara, I love you with all my heart. I would be so pleased if you felt the same way back. I have been harboring my love for you to long within my heart to be able to stand it any longer. So please my love, don't reject me, and say you have the same passion for me as I do for you.' Avatar Roku had told Aang last night.

"Well, here it goes.." Aang said under his breath as he walked up to Katara at the campfire.

"Katara, I love you with all my heart. If you feel that same way back I would be very...uh.. Proud? I have been hubering, no that's not right, humbling? Uh.. I can't stand your love any longer? I.. I..I.. Oh drat."

'Nice going, I'm sure that will sound perfectly normal to her!'

"Shut up!" Aang said banging his fist on his head.

"What Aang? I didn't say anything," Said a taken aback Katara.

"Oh, uh," How was he suppose to pull this one off?

"I can see a bright light! Oh the pain! Oh the agony!" Aang swayed from side to side then collapsed.

'Once again, smooth...'

"Sokka! Something's wrong with Aang! Come help me get him back into the tent!" He could hear Katara say.

Aang could feel himself be lifted into the tent by Sokka while Katara bended some water onto a wet cloth to put on his head. He was actually going to enjoy this.

For the next few hours Aang rested there with Katara sitting next to him keeping an eye on him making sure he was ok. After about and hour and a half he started to feel a little guilty.

"Huh? Where am I? Katara what happened?" Aang asked acting as though he just woke up.

"Oh your awake! I was so worried! You seemed to be hallucinating and then you just said that you were in pain and passed out!" Katara said in a hurry.

Sokka walked in because he heard talking. He was carrying some fruit for Aang.

"Oh good your up. I got you some fruit, I think maybe your just low on energy. You seemed to be tossing and turning all night."

Aang looked sheepish, did they hear anything?

"I, uh, am worried about having to fight the fire lord. That's it! I'm worried SICK about fighting the fire lord!" Aang felt proud of himself for coming up with such a "believable" answer.

'Oh nice, they won't be able to figure THAT one out..' Avatar Roku said to Aang.

"Oh poor Aang it must be terrible to have to deal with that kind of pressure!" Katara said then hugged him close.

Aang tried to suppress his grin.

'I stand corrected..'

There was no bending practice that day because Katara felt that Aang should have a day to rest and gain back some strength.

'You idiot! Why couldn't you just stop at I Love You!'

'Hey don't call me an idiot! I'm you! Well actually your me, but that's beside the point! YOU told me to keep babbling on!'

'Well not if you can't do it correctly!'

This battle went on for some while.

'Fine. I'll go up to her when she things I'm in my right mind and tell her straight forward I love her ok?'

'Good, the fire bender approach, straight forward.'

'You mean your strategy is part of being a fire bender?'

'How do you think I had so many girlfriends in my life?'

'Oh I guess you have a point there, that would explain that fling with your friend Fira... hahaha!'

'Yes.. Be quiet..'

'Fine now where'd that door go?'

The next day Aang and Katara went to the pond to practice water bending and just as Katara was about to show Aang how to do a move he stopped her and said he had to tell her something.

"Katara stop. I need to tell you something."

"Anything Aang."

"Well all this week I've been trying to tell you something that's been on my mind awhile now,"

'Stop beating around the bush!'

"And I just hope that you don't hate me after this but,"

"What are you trying to say Aang?"

"I love you Katara."

** HAHA! Sorry for the cliffy I just plan on making the next chapter long because I think It'll be the end so fear not! More coming! Thanks to all my reviewers! Here are some comments I got:**

**This is funny...Avatar Roku is giving Aang advice! On love! hehe, have a cookie - Brix**

**Wow! You updated really fast:D YAY! The second chapter was longer so thank you. :D That means more good stuff to read. LOL! - PyhcoDancingBookworm**

**Omg! I LOVED IT! AWESOME! SO FUNNY! MAKE MORE CHAPTERS! It was Supefcalifragilisticexpilaodociously FUNNY! WOOT! WOOT! - citygurl101101**

**hahaha notecards... - spinningisfun**

**Omg Aang that was classic 'Can I write on note cards'! Great chapter looking forward to more interfering Roku and dense Katara! - frozenheat**

**So thanks again to my reviewers! I hope that you are pleased and I look forward to more reviews!**

**ScatterdParchment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind**

**Wow you guys, my last chapter in this story! I hope you all enjoy it and here is a list of all of my reviewers that I'd like to thank: PyhcoDancingBookworm, Kairuthefrog, frozenheat, Brix, citygurl101101, spinningisfun, Liselle 129, Jesus.Lives and avatarkataang**

**Thanks for all of your support and words of encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, - kicks wall -**

Katara stared at Aang.

"Katara? Say something? Anything?"

"What day is it?"

"Huh?"

"What's to days date?"

"April 1st but I don't see why... oh daaaaaang it."

"See you can't fool me Aang. Muahaha! I'm good! I'm good! Uh huh! Uh huh!" Katara started to sing out laughing all the while.

'Aang, can I give you some honest advice?' Roku said to Aang in his head. 'Just forget about her, her heads to full of water.'

For the next few days Aang tried to take Roku's advice and not think about Katara. It was practically impossible considering he saw her every day not to menchion in to water teaching him water bending.

"Hey Aang?"

"Yeah Katara?"

"Can I tell you something without you getting mad?"

"Of course Katara anything."

"Well," Started Katara who started to fumble with her hands.

"I know I've acted kind of, well, uh, dense these past few days,"

'Your telling me..' Roku said to Aang in his head.

Aang resisted the urge to bang his fist on his head again.

"And I'm sorry if it's made you upset, but the reason why I was being kind of dense is because.."

"YOU GUYS! WE'VE GOTTA GO! I CAN SEE FIRE NATION SMOKE FROM THE CAMPSITE! LET'S MOVE!" Sokka shouted at them and they all ran off into the woods back to the campsite where sure enough you could see far enough over the trees to see trails of smoke coming.

They all boarded Appa and started to fly over the sea as the sun was setting.

"I'm tiered, wake me up when you want me to take over the rains ok?" Sokka stated with a huge yawn.

Aang was steering for about 10 minutes when he heard Sokkas snores.

Katara sat down beside Aang and looked at him.

"Hey you." Katara said in a mock-casual voice.

"Hey, so what were you saying earlier today?"

"I was actually wanting to Finnish telling you about that. I acted so dense because...I...I... love you Aang. I tried to do the whole get you to want me thing but.."

"Katara didn't you see? I already wanted you."

"Oh," she blushed a deep crimson, "you did?"

"Yeah, I did..."

They both were slowly leaning into each other...

-NOW FOR A BRIEF ANNOUNCEMENT : THIS STORY IS RATED K+ WHICH MEANS THAT THIS STORY IS SUITABLE FOR MATURE CHILDREN AGES 9 AND UP WITH NO SUGGESTING TO ADULT THEMES! -

Aang pulled away from Katara with a huge grin on his face.

"I'll be right back!" Aang said to Katara. Aang then jumped off of Appa and did a dive into the night sky.

"Aang! Are you ok?" Yelled a worried Katara.

Aang appeared on the other side of Katara at that moment.

"Yeah, I'm cool I'm cool." he said looking happier then he ever had in his life.

"Well good because your still steering Appa!" Katara said with a laugh.

"I don't mind, just as long as you stay by my side." Aang said putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"There's no place I would rather be." Katara said as she leaned her head on Aang's shoulder.

Then the two -plus Sokka and Momo- rode off into the moonlight, finally things were how they should be.

'Yeah, what would that kid do without me:)'

**Well I hope you liked it sorry it took so long to update! It's been a crazy week and I've barely had time to eat! I CHOOSE WRITING OVER EATING ARN'T I DEDICATED! LOL! **

**Well I know I have gotten asked to do a sequel and I just might but here's the deal; I'll only write a sequel if I get 25 reviewers ok? We're close it's at 17 right now so just send in your reviews I reply personally to all of them so please just be kind and let me have some feedback! I also need ideas for a story plot for the sequel! **

**Thanks! **

**ScatterdParchment**


End file.
